The Steps That Guide Us
by Just Crucio It
Summary: 5 choices that Vivienne made that effected her daughter's lives. Some parts are AU


Our lives are made up individual moments and choices, each one stacking together to make one complete path that define us. Sometimes these choices and moments aren't even our own. Sometimes other people who lived before us can make choices that set us towards a certain path before we are even brought into this world.

**V. The way things change**

The woman moved through the forest clutching a child tightly to her chest, and she didn't stop until she came to the edge of a clearing. There was a man in the center who moved forwards as soon as he saw the lady.

"Are you sure this is what you want? He might not execute the child, surely the true nature of her parentage is enough to dissuade him."

The lady scoffed at this idea. "Are you sure we are talking about the same man? You saw how mad he became after Ygraine's death. Anything that reminds Uther of his mistakes he is sure to have destroyed. Besides, if he doesn't overlook the magic, he'll surely have her executed _because_ of her parentage, she is after all, proof of his betrayal."

The man sighed and bowed his head. "You are right of course. Here, give the child to me, if I am to make it back my morning I must leave immediately." He stepped forwards and put his hands up to take the sleeping child from her mother. The lady kissed the top of her head before handing her to the man. "Take care of her Gaius."

He nodded slowly before wrapping the girl tighter in her cloak and walking towards the edge of the clearing but stopped before he could disappear in the trees and turned to face the woman. "Uther can never know that Morgana still lives, or we all will have to pay the price." And then Gaius stepped forward and dissolved into the night.

The lady nodded belatedly, turning her head up to the moon and tries to conjure up tears that never come. She stayed like that for a while until she was positive that tears won't come before turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

**VI. The punishment of a life time**

The dreams came every night and she thinks they are punishments for all of the wrong she's done in the world. They come like molten lava pouring through her mind and they burn everything until all she sees are the visions of things yet to come, all she hears are the screams of people yet to be born, and all she feels is the pain of knowing the future.

She should be grateful for this gift, after all very few people receive the blessing of the Sight but she cannot feel grateful for something that brings her so much misery. She sees many things in her dreams, but mostly she sees the future of her dear girls and the pain that they go through, mostly because of her mistakes. These dreams hurt the most because they show her how awful of a parent she has been and even if the coughing sickness takes her soon like Gaius suggests, she knows that her example will forever stay with her children.

So when Vivienne Sees and feels the growing child inside of her even before her body gives her any reason to suspect, she touches her still flat stomach and knows that this is her second chance.

"_I promise you, little one, that I will raise you so that you have a life free of pain." _

**II. Betrayal is a sin**

Gorlois has been gone for months at war. She is very lonely. Every night she sees him, lying in a sea of death and blood and she is terrified that these dreams will come true.

So when Uther comes to see how she is doing on her own, she latches on to him to try for an escape from the worry. It doesn't help. If anything, it makes everything worse.

**I. Warmth melts an icy heart**

Holding Morgause in her arms is one of the happiest days of her life.

She looks down at the sleeping child in her arms and she doesn't think anyone could be more perfect. Morgause looks just like her father, with her blonde hair and brown eyes but even as a babe she holds herself like her mother and Vivienne knows she is going to be amazing.

Gorlois plucks the girl from her arms and kisses his wife on the head. "You should rest. Goodness knows you could use it." And Vivienne smiles up at her family before she drifts off into sleep.

**III. A mother's love**

She stands before the court with her head held high and her eyes hard as stone. "You will not execute my daughter. Magic may be inherited but we have no idea if Morgause has been gifted with it. And even if she has, you will spare her life! You promised me and my husband that you would spare me because of our years of friendship, but I am going to die of the coughing sickness soon enough. You may as well spare someone who has time to live. You can watch her, help raise her to despise magic as you do so if she does happen to have the gift she will already be against it."

The court breaks out into an uproar and Uther stares at her with the dead eyes. But she knows that she has already won, she always does.

* * *

**So this is just something for an idea of an AU I thought of. I wasn't up to writing the whole story but this one is ok and i thought I'd post it. Thoughts?**


End file.
